SHIMMER
by misty the grey kitten
Summary: I WAS NOT ALWAYS A WARRIOR. I WAS ONCE A LONER, NAMED SHIMMER FOR MY SILVERY FUR THAT SHIMMERED IN THE MOON LIGHT. THIS IS MY STORY. MY LIFE. Review please!
1. INTRODUCTION

I was not always a warrior. I was once a loner. My name Shimmer, for my silvery fur that shimmered in the moon light. This is my story. My life.

I was born in a empty trash can. Not the best begining. My mother's name was Moon. She was a tabby with blue eyes. My sister, Shine and I were mirror images of each other, with our silver fur, and bright green eyes. Mother said we looked like our father, Fleetfoot. _Strange name_, I thought. At the time.

I remember the trash can. How can I not, when I spent my first three moons surrounded by the strange metalic walls. I still remember my sister's helpless mews as our eyes cleared, finally able to see the silver world around us.

We left the trash can when we were three moons old. Now living in a slightly better home: an empty barn. We lived in the barn, switching silver to brown, for about two moons when the outside world got colder. When my sister and I got sick. Our mother said we had "White cough" and that we would be fine. I was. Shine only got sicker the poor, kit. Mother one day told me that my smaller and weaker sister now had Green cough, only treatable with catmint. Something we didn't have. Shine soon died. Mother was deastated. She tried to take care of me, she taught me to hunt and to fight. I soon became a formidable opponent. A deadly hunter. But she still grived for Shine. She soon stoped eating. She soon died as well. To this day I believe she lived long enough to keep me alive, untill I could Keep myself alive, then died of a broken heart, from the saddness of losing her kit.

Now exactly how did I become a warrior? It is quite a long story...

**REVIEW PLEASE! BYE-BYISE. I PROMSEE STORY WILL GET BETTER AND SLIGHTLY MORE LIGHT AND FUNNY.**


	2. THE CHASE

I was twelve moons old, yet to this day I am still embaresed about how I met the clan cats.

I was near some stone twoleg dens when it happened. I had just began to eat the pigeon I caught, when I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see three large cats behind me.

"Well look what we have here-" one said, a large grey tom.

"A pretty little she-cat-" said another, an orange tom.

"Eating out prey." said the third, largest tom, a brown tabby.

_Well,_ I thought,_ I'm out numbered so fighting won't work, so I'll just have to run! _I was always fast, so I thought I had a good chance of losing them by taking off. I was wrong.

As I ran thinking I had left them far behind, I didn't relize that I wasn't the only fast cat in the world. I turned to see them behind me so I ran faster. So did they. Even faster? Right behind me. So fast that I was just a silver streak? Grey, orange brown streaks right there. They then caught me giving me a few scratches before I got away again. The cycle of being caught and squirming free went on a few times. I was soon bleeding and getting tired. Luckly so were they.

I saw some more cats ahead of me. I tried to stop. I only slowed down just a little before I crashed into another cat.

"Nightstar are you okay?" I heard some cats yowl.

I suddenly felt light headed. The last thing I remember was the yowling of other cats. Then everything went black as I hit the ground.


	3. A WEAPON AGAINST WINDCLAN

I woke up some time later. I smelt like plants. I looked up to see a black tom (The same cat I crashed into earlier, I later relized) sitting next to me. I could hear and smell other cats near by.

As my vision became clear I saw that four other cats were nearby, as well. There was a white she-cat, giving me a look of disgust, a grey tom that was starring at me like I was the most beatiful cat he'd ever seen, a small brown tabby she-cat, and another black tom both looking at me like I wasn't a strange cat they didn't know.

"Oh you are awake," the first balck tom said, "I am Nightstar, the leader of Thunderclan."

_Wow long name._ I thought.

"What's wrong? Two-leg got your tounge?" asked the white she-cat, in a mean voice.

I still hadn't spoken.

"Mabey she lost her memory," the grey tom said. "don't you remember me? I'm your mate Bigfoot!" All of the other cats rolled thier eyes. The white she-cat even left the den ( I was assuming it was a den) mumbling something about 'breaking the warrior code'.

"Shut up, you mousebrain." Nightstar said.

"You just want her for yourself." Bigfoot retorted.

"No I do not."

"You can't fool me!"

"Acctually I have fooled you many times, and I am perfectly happy with Leafsparkle as my mate."

"Sure, if you can call her that."

"Your just jealous."

"About what? You being mates scince you first became warriors, but she still dosn't want kits yet?"

"We were only made warriors five seasons ago!"

"She dosn't even love you!"

"What did you say?" Nightstar said this, in a dangerously low voice.

"You heard me." Bigfoot said, just as dangerously, but still less intimadating.

"You're gonna eat those words for your next three meals!"

_Do toms do anything, but fight?_ I thought.

"Why do you all hae such long names?" I asked. mabey not thesmartest question, but at least, the stoped arguing long enough to turn around.

"What?" Nightstar said.

"I've only heard of one cat with a name like that. My mother had said that my father was named Fleetfoot so-"

"Fleetfoot!" all of the other cats exclaimed at once.

"I told you she looked familiar!" Bigfoot said "She lookes like Fleetstar!"

"Fleetstar is the leader of a rival clan," Nightstar explained, "I once heard serval Windclan cats saying that he may hae been seeing a rogue, but I never expected..." He stoped mid-sentence.

"Where is your mother?" He asked.

"Dead." I said.

"Perfect." The other black tom said.

"The perfect weapon against Windclan." Nightstar said. He looked at me and took a step towards me. "What is your name?" He looked at me with deep blue eyes.

"Shimmer." I said, simply.

"Well, Shimmer," The way he said my name sent a jolk through me. "you're gonna be staying with Thunderclan for a while."

**HEHEHE IT GETS INTERESTING. REVIEW PLEASE. :) :) :)**


	4. GOING SOMEWHERE?

REVIEW PLEASE. LOOK AT THE SAD KITTY

**(=0.0=) **

IT WILL STAY SAD UNLESS I GET REVIEWS. ** :(**

After a couple of days I was allowed to leave the 'medicine cat den', as long as 'I stayed inside of camp'. _What am I a kit?_ I would think.

I eventually relized that Leafsparkle was the white she-cat that I had seen during my first day in 'Thunderclan'. She was also the deputy, which I was told was the second in command in a clan.

I lasted about three days when I tried to make a run for it. I'd had it with, 'Mothkit, stay away from that rogue!' and 'Amberpaw you have better things to do than annoy the rogue', and then the best one of all: 'Bigfoot quite staring at the dumb rogue!'.

I saw my chance one afternoon when there was no cat by the camp entrance/exit.

I made a run for it. I was out of camp before anycat noticed that I was making a run for it. For freedom!

I then heard pawsteps behind me. I ran faster, untill I didn't hear the other cat anymore. I slowed down untill I was out of Thunderclan territory. I started walking. That was my mistake.

Suddenly, another cat slamed into me, and pushed me down. I tried to fight, but the other cat had more fighting expirience than me. I looked up to see that Nightstar had me pinned down.

"Going somewhere?"

"Foxdung!" I yelled. Not at my luck, but at him. I just wanted to scratch the smug look right off his face. I then began to curse at him, wish misfourtune on his children, their kits, and all of his decendants.

I tried many more times to escape each time failing, once instead of running I tried sneaking away, he jumped on me from above. I forgot he could climb trees.

Another tme I tried to sneak off in the middle of the night, it escaped my mind that shimmering silver fur is much easier to see than solid black.

I eventually just went up to him and begged him to let me go.

"We will go to Windclan tomarrow to speak to Fleetstar, then about a moon after that you can leave." He said.

I gave up.

**remember the sad kitty**


	5. FLEETSTAR

_THE KITTEN IS STILL SAD._

_(=0.0=)_

_BUT NOT AS SAD AS BEFORE._

We finally went to Windclan the next day.

The cats that went to Windclan included me, Nightstar, Leafsparkle,Bigfoot, Amberpaw the medicine cat apprintice Sunleaf, and an older she-cat named Daisytail.

We ran into an apprintice that took us to Fleetstar.

Only Nightstar and I spoke with him.

"Nightstar, wat do you want?" Fleetstar asked once we went to the leader's den.

"Look at the she-cat standing next to me." Nightstar said, with the same annoying look that he always had on his face.

"She smells like a rogue."

"Yes. But, she looks familiar, doesn't she?"

"Nightstar, did you come here to waste my time?"

"No."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Does the name Moon, sound familiar?" Fleetstar looked surprised for a moment, but then regained the very annoyed look on his face.

"No. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you know that Moon, your mate had two kits?"

"What are you-"

"They both looked just like you."

"I don't know-"

"One died of greencough."

"What is this nonesence?"

"The kits' mother soon followed."

"What? No." Fleetstar looked devastaded.

"Then other kit grew up. She got chased by rogues into Thunderclan territory. She soon told the other cats there that her father's name was Fleetfoot, your warrior name."

"Alright Nightstar why did you do all of this?"

"Such a crime against the warrior code, by a clan leader, would ruin Windclan."

"What do you want then?"

"With leafbare coming in less than a moon, catmint, and other herbs would be helpful."

"Fine then."

**later**

We were back in Thunderclan territory when Nightstar spoke to me.

"We will not need to keep you in Thunderclan any longer, like I first thought. You may go now." He said.

"Thank you Nightstar." I said looking at him. I turned around and ran.

I stoped when I heard a voice say:

"At sunset we shall destroy Thunderclan!"

_I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS TERRIBLE AND HAS MISTAKES I AM VERY TIRED RIGHT NOW._

_SAD KITTY._


	6. SKYCLAN'S PLOT

THE KITTEN IS STILL SAD.

(=0.0=)

PLEASE REVIEW.

AND ALSOCN YOU TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE CHARACTER NIGHTSTAR OR HATE HIM, BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE SOME PEOPLE MIGHT HATE HIM.

I stoped where I was. I turned to look at where te voices were coming from.

"Who are we?" I heard one cat ask.

"Skyclan!" I heard many others answer.

"At sunset we shall destroy Thunderclan! We shall kill many and force them to leave the forest." The first cat said. "After we take their territory, we shall attack Riverclan. Then, Wind, then Shadow."

I heard cats yowling in agreement.

"If there are any kits younger than a moon you are to take them. We shall raise them loyal to Skyclan."

"Treestar are you sure it is wise to attack right at sunset, when many cat would still be awake?" I heard a voice say.

"You are right Sunnyfur. We shall leave after sunset and then attack when they are asleep."

I ran. I ran away from these blood thirsty cats, untill I was out of clan territory.

I began to walk, but I felt guilty about just leaving Thunderclan to die._ It is none of my buissness._ I told myself. As I continued walking, I still thought of Thunderclan. I thought of Mothkit, the little tawny she-kit, who was always getting into trouble. I thought of Amberpaw, the redish-orange she-cat was always asking me questions of my life as a rogue. Bigfoot's constant staring at me. Nightstar's dark blue eyes.

I ran again. This time to Thunderclan territory. I had to warn them.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. BIGFOOT!

THE KITTEN IS HAPPY NOW

(=O.O=)

BUT I STILL WANT REVIEWS.

When I got back to Thunderclan I ran into Bigfoot.

"Shimmer I knew you'd come back for me!" he yelled.

"Where is Nightstar?" I asked.

"The dirty she-cat stealer!" He yelled.

"I must speak with him." I said.

"But I-I"

I got tired of waiting so I just ran to Nightstar's den. I heard arguing.

"I don't see how this has to do with anything!" I heard Nightstar say.

"I don't know why you care." it was Leafsparkle.

"I don't!" Nightstar said.

I walked in. "Nightstar?" I said.

He turned to look at me. "Shimmer? What are you doimg here?"

"When I was leaving I-" I began.

"I'll leave you too alone to talk." Leafsparkle said.


	8. SAD KITTEN

"Nightstar," I said out of breath, "When I was leaving, I-I think I over heard, a group of cats, planning to attack, Th-Thunderclan. I-I thing they were called Skyclan."

"Skyclan?" Nightstar said looking at me.

I nodded. "Th-they were planning to attack, tonight, while everycat was asleep, I heard them say that they would attack other clans too."

"Are you sure?" Nightstar asked. I nodded again. "Okay I shall alert the clan. We will be ready for Skyclan when they attack...

The sun was setting. The clan was done preparing for the attack. The older cats, the elders, were in the nursery with the kits. Amberpaw, along with another young cat named Icepaw, were gaurding the nursery with the queens. There were patrols of cats near the Skyclan border ready to fight them there, and cats in the camp, ready to fight. I stayed to help.

Many cats didn't belive me when I told them what I heard, Leafsparkle was one.

"Nightstar, do you really belive this rouge?" she said looking at me. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

Every cat then began saying his or her opinion.

"She's a mangy rouge!"

"If Nightstar trusts her, we should!"

"Why would she care about our clan?"

"Mabey this is why she's here, Mabey Starclan, did something, to make her come here at the right time, so she could overhear Skyclan and warn us?"

"Stop!" Nightstar yelled. "Do not forget, many of the best warriors were once rouges. Do not tell me, you have forgotten that the cats, that started the clans, were rouges or kitty-pets. Many of you were not born in Thunderclan, in case you've forgotten. And even if you were born in Thunderclan you all have ansectors who were rouges or kitty-pets."

"She is not a Thunderclan warrior!" One cat said, as the oise began again.

"Silence!" Nightstar yelled. "I'm am leader and you shall do as I say, and I say that we shall prepare for an attack from Skyclan!"

''Shimmer?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Sunleaf, the 'medicine cat apprintice' standing behind me.

"Yes?"

"Leafsparkle wants to speak with you."

"Okay." I said walking to where the 'deputy' was.

"Sunleaf said you wanted to talk to me." I said when I got to where Leafsparkle was.

She turned to face me. I could tell right away that the fluffy white she-cat was not happy with me. "Listen 'Shimmer'," She said. "Nightstar has made alot of mistakes, the last couple moons. The first one was, fighting the cats that chased you into our territory. The second was taking you to our medicine cats. The third mistake he made was keeping you here, so we could use you to threaten Fleetstar. The last one was listening to you today. And those are just the mistakes I have the energy to point out. When I become clan leader," She said, lowering her voice, I won't make mouse brained mistakes like that." With that Leafsparkle turned around and walked off.

_When She becomes clan leader?_ I thought. I felt that there was something wrong with Leafsparkle, and with what she had said, but I didn't have time to think about it, because a moment later, I heard yowling in the forest. The fighting had begun.

\

/

**^ ^ Please review! The kitten is becoming sad again!**

**(=O.O=) Look at the eyes. Look at the sad kitten eyes!**

**And please tell me what you think of some of the characters. Especially Nightstar! **

**Oh and tell me what you think of this story!**


End file.
